


Zeki One-Shot: Lost in You

by odz1994



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: A short sequel where Yuki makes her decision of who she loves. Kaname





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N This is a sequel for my Zeki One-shot "I Choose You." It is also a birthday present for a friend of mine. If you have not read that one-shot, I suggest that you read it first then return to this one.**

She smiled, “I choose you.”

Zero looked at her, “Really?”

“Yes really.” She smiled at him. 

“I’m not…is this really happening?” Zero asked her in disbelief.

“You were the one who kissed me. What do you think?” Yuuki placed her hands on her hips.

Zero chuckled a bit at her, “Alright. It just doesn’t seem real is all.” Zero took one of Yuuki’s hands in his own and started to walk away from the sun dorms. 

“Where are we going?” Yuuki asked him, a soft blush on her face.

“Girls aren’t allowed in the boys’ dorms, so I figured we could go to Headmaster’s spare room.” Zero explains to her. Since tomorrow was the weekend it would be okay if they weren’t in their dorms. She just has to wonder what Zero has planned. 

Once the two were inside, Zero grabbed Yuuki by the waist and kissed her lips softly. Yuuki’s face reddened as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure that there was no space between them. 

“I love you, Yuuki. I always have.” Zero speaks against her lips. Yuuki doesn’t know if she loves Zero or not. She obviously has feelings for him, but is it really love? 

“I…uhm…”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Mm.” Yuuki lies her head on his chest as they just stood there holding each other. Zero ran one hand through her brown hair while the other stayed on her waist. He couldn’t believe that he was finally holding Yuuki this way. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her again; this time with more passion than before. Yuuki knots her fingers in Zero’s hair as she kisses him back. Zero bends down a bit and wraps his arms around Yuuki’s legs, picking her up in his arms. Yuuki blushed hard as she felt Zero starting to walk away from where they were previously standing.

Zero laid Yuuki down on the bed and continued to kiss her. He started kissing along her jawline before slowly moving to her neck. He avoided the burning sensation that started in his throat. He was not going to bite her. Not now. Instead he lightly nips at her neck, making sure he doesn’t break the skin. That caused Yuuki to elicit a soft moan. 

Zero looked up at her and smirked, “You like that, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Jerk.” Yuuki covers her face, blushing. 

“I wanna hear that noise again.” Zero starts kissing her neck again as his hands move to the ribbon of her school uniform, slowly untying it. 

“Zero.” Yuuki bites her lip as she feels Zero starting to unbutton her jacket. 

“What is it?” Is he moving too fast for her? Yuuki reached her hands up and removed Zero’s tie before she started to unbutton his jacket. 

Several minutes went by between kissing and removing each other’s uniforms before they were both left in nothing but their underwear. 

“You’re beautiful, Yuuki.” Zero’s face was red as he stared at Yuuki’s half-naked body. 

“Don’t say such embarrassing things.” She moved her arms so that they were covering her chest. 

“Don’t do that.” Zero took her hands in his own. “Don’t be ashamed for how you look.” Zero reached around and unhooked her bra before sliding it off. He lightly took one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. Yuuki moaned out again which only drove Zero crazy. He had always dreamt of being able to do this sort of thing with Yuuki. Yuuki brought her hands up to Zero’s chest and slowly ran her hands along it. Zero inhaled sharply and shuddered from the feeling. The rest of their clothes were soon removed and tossed onto the floor with the rest. 

“You just let me know if I hurt you” Zero told Yuuki. 

“I will.” Yuuki smiled softly and leaned up a bit to kiss Zero. That night Yuuki became his, body and soul.  



End file.
